generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Tennyson
Ultimatrix grants ability to transform into various aliens that possess a wide variety of powers and abilities Average hand-to-hand combat |base of operations = |group affiliation(s) = |weapons = Ultimatrix |enemies = |portrayed by: = Yuri Lowenthal (Ben and Upgrade) John DiMaggio (Rath) Dee Bradley Baker (other aliens) }} :''Note: When adding information onto this page, do not copy and paste, or steal writing from the Ben 10 wiki.'' Ben Tennyson is a character that will appear in Rex's world. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United History Ben is known to be a living legend in his universe and beyond. Physical Appearance Ben Tennyson is a young, Caucasian, teenage male with green eyes and brown hair. He normally wears a green jacket with white stripes and a 10 on it. He also wears a black t-shirt underneath along with blue jeans and sneakers. Most noticeably; he wears a green gauntlet-like watch on his wrist. Equipment Ben has the power of the Ultimatrix — a green watch that resembles a gauntlet. It's alien technology not of Earth. The Ultimatrix grants him the ability to change into extraterrestrial lifeforms, thus giving him a extreme variety of powers and abilities. Alien Lifeforms *'Humungousaur': He is a large, brownish alien creature that possesses incredible strength and dinosaur-like features, hence his name. He can also grow up to a certain extent in size. *'Diamondhead': He is an alien that has crystalline features and is able to control or grow crystals at will. As seen before, he is able to reshape his limbs, such as turning his arm into a sharp blade. *'Rath': He is a humanoid alien that is similar to a bipedal tiger. He has enhanced strength and like a tiger, he possesses stripes. He can also make two short blades come out of his hands. *'Shocksquatch': He is an alien with a yeti-like appearance. He is able to manipulate electric currents throughout his body and possesses super strength. *'Upgrade': Upgrade is a humanoid alien. He has black skin with green mechanical prints throughout his body. With this alien, Ben possesses the ability to take manipulate and enhance anything technological. *'Lodestar': He is an alien with a metal floating head in between two sharp shoulders that provide themselves as a magnetic field—thus being bounded two his body and going where ever he does. He has crab-like claws for hands and feet and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders and chest. With this alien, Ben possesses the power to control magnetic forces, moving metals and other magnetic objects of all different types. *'Big Chill': Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe, giving him an appearance similar to a phantom. He has a black body with blue and white spots, resembling ice chunks, on his limbs. He is capable of breathing a freezing vapor that can automatically encase his targets in a thick layer of ice. Big Chill can render himself intangible and can combine his abilities to freeze objects he passes through. *'FourArms': FourArms is a four-armed, built alien with four eyes. He is one of Bne's stronger aliens. He is red and has a pony tail. He wears gold gauntlets on his arms and wears long black pants with a gold belt. He has a black line going down his chest. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest too. *'Cannonbolt': Cannonbolt is a round alien that has the ability to turn curl itselfs into a roll around. He can accelerate himself as a ball, allowing him to bashing it's enemies. He wears yellow "armor." He is mostly whie bodied with black stripes. *'XLR8': XLR8 is one of Ben's fastest aliens. He has a black body with a blue striped tail. He wears a spiked helmet with a blue visor. Without the visor, he has green eyes, black lips, and a blue face. He has wheels on his feet also. He has a white stripe down his chest and wears the Ultimatrix symbol on it too. Appearances Season Three * 303. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United See Also *For more information on Ben Tennyson, see the article on Ben 10 Wiki. References Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males